the loner's nightmare
by Cold-bodies
Summary: Everything in the wold goes out with a bang.
1. The Silence

It felt like any other day. It was March 23rd, two days before my birthday to be exact. I woke up ate breakfast. My usual bowl of lucky charms. As i eat my meal, i Listen to my mother nag about how i'm a complete failure. She Constantly compares me to my Oldest brother Conell. She assumes that i will soon follow his footsteps. By brother Conell Dropped out of high-school his junior year to follow his "dreams" of being a musician. His music career didn't go far. Which is why my mom is constantly reminding me everyday of my life. Since then i haven't heard from Conell. Who knows where he could be. My moms theory is He was arrested or put away in asylum. In my mind i imagined him a druggie who over dosed. Who knows where that guy is. Just like My dad, or should i say sperm-doner , He walked out and never looked back. I rinsed my bowl in the sink and proceeded my mission to school. With no idea of what my day was made up of. I headed out my door. the only thing i left behind was my echoed voice saying goodbye to my mom. Walking down the street The smell of spring aroused my nose. Blooming flowers from my neighbors garden always brought joy to my mood during my walk to school. It made me feel all giddy inside. Memories flow through my mind at the smell of lavender. I passed The Mickens house which was 4 houses down my street. I noticed something quite strange about their house this morning. It looked so abandoned and old. Like no one has lived their for ages. The grass had a yellowy glow to it. Which is funny because always maintained his yard clean. Watering , planting and raking Everyday since i could remember. I caught myself staring at the frail house. Shaking it off i proceed down the hill to my destination.

During this walk i noticed how quiet it was. Usually i'd hear the neighbors dog barking its lungs out. But today was complete silence. Not a sound nor a single car engine was running this morning. It could have been because it was early as shit. But something didn't feel right. Ignoring my feelings, I walked further down more reaching Talcott ave. I was only 5 minutes away from hell. This is the part of my walk where i take my time. I don't wanna end my happiness to soon.

Oh how i hate High-school. That hell hole brings nothing but misery to my life. The annoying students bickering in the classrooms, the dumb teachers, even the nasty ass lunches just drive me insane. It didn't help either that I'm a complete out-kast And no one in my school even knows i exist. My awkward Body structure said it all. Im 5'2 With really long legs. Im not the skinniest but nor am i the fattest. I consider my body weight in between. My long thick hair reaches past my breasts. Im really considering cutting it. But my mom bitches at me all the time about it. You'd think a senior in high-school could finally make her own decisions. My clothing choice stands out a lot. Since my fathers disappearance. My mother and i have had financial issues. So i still where clothes from 3 years ago. which fits me smoothly , so i'm not complaining. Other kids don't agree so well with my clothing. I feel like regardless of how i dressed or looked no one would ever acknowledge my existence anyway. Besides i enjoy the invisibility. Less Girl/boy drama i have to deal with. I guess its a loner thing.

I finally Reached the front stairs of The school building. I squinted closely at the front of the building like it was my first time approaching it. I noticed how Discolored it was starting to look. It Reminded me of a worn out t-shirt all faded and over washed. I opened the heavy set doors And began entering what society calls "_the halls of our future"._ Within seconds of standing in the door way i caught a quick shiver. i felt nothing but the emptiness of the halls. I realized it was a little more deserted this morning than usual. I removed my brown hair out of my eyes to make sure i was seeing everything clearly. Questioning the scattered papers all over the blue and white tiled floors. I took another step inside. I looked around slowly and carefully. I peeped at The lockers chipped paint. Observing it I peeled off a piece myself. Staring amazingly at how the green paint peeled easily with out a fight. Made me question how old these lockers real were. I wiped the remaining paint from my finger nails on my bleached dye jeans. How was this even possible? In confusion i looked around once more. What looked like bloody handprints, marked the hallway walls like collage. I took a few more steps this time slowly. The doors closed behind me with a loud _"BANG"_. i jumped away quick. I thought to myself _"Where could everybody be?"._ i Proceeded down the halls even more.

Dragging my book bag along my side. I glimpse at the deserted classrooms. Empty chairs and untouched chalk boards was the only thing in sight, Not a teacher nor a student found. The echoing of my shoes against the floor was the only noise that filled the hallway. In my mind i began to name each room # as i walk past them. _"105...107...109" _ Suddenly My feet stopped at a familiar door. Room_ "111",_ My homeroom. I thought maybe my homeroom teacher was at her desk with an explanation. I attempted to open the door. My hand choked the door knob hoping it would it wouldn't budge. Laid my back against the wooden door. Feeling the cold surface against my pale skin attracted goose bumps all over my body. I crouched down waiting for somebody anybody. Where could everybody be! Was there a school trip i wasn't aware of? Why am i alone ?


	2. Visitors

"Drip Drip...Drip..." the noise repeated in the distance. I lift my head up slowly listening closely & carefully. "Drip Drip...Drip" the noise was heard once more, This time even closer than before. Without thinking i crawled to the sound. My knees slid across the the checkered floor, for a minute there i felt like a chess piece gliding from square to square silently , but quick. The more i slid down the longer the hallway felt. Never ending, i thought. I made it to the end of the hallway looking for the sound but it had sat there in disbelief. where where did it go? i know im not crazy !

I got up to my feet , wiping the extra dirt the floors left behind on my jeans, then I heard it again. This time it echoed through out the hallways on the loud speaker. Hearing the echoes brought flashbacks to when the school was up and alive. Every morning announcement by the principle. How dreadful it was with his preppy voice , trying so hard to motivate each and everyone of us.

My heart paced with relief. "im not alone" I yelled "im not alone".

I ran up to the stair well all the way to the 3rd floor where the main office was located. Tired as hell , and out of breath. Nearly tripped a few times almost falling on my face. Reaching for the door knob with suspense I felt the coldness of the metal against my palm. My reflection peered off of it giving me a fish eye view. I took a deeper breath and proceeded. I turned the door knob just a bit and pushed forward slowly "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeek" the noise of the wood creaking against the hinges irritated my ears. It made my body flinch a little. I pushed just a little bit more until the door was wide open. so wide i can see every inch of the a office to where i'm standing.

A man, with his back facing to me sat at the desk where the secretary once sat. the room no longer had that educational touch, more like a tornado disaster. Papers scattered everywhere. paper clips spilt from their container. computer screens pitch black like it was never been used. yet still the man sat there like everything was normal, Not a movement made nor a peep was heard from him . he sat there like a statue. frozen.

"Sir?" i whispered. it Felt more like a thought since i barley heard myself. The man didn't budge. Only thing heard were these disturbing dripping noises echoing through the halls.

"hello , sir..."

growing more impatient this time, I taped his shoulders , spinning his chair in my direction. I Jumped back in fright i couldn't believe my eyes. My soul froze at the sight. It felt to unreal. The man ,or what used to be a man was destroyed. His insides were scattered all over his lap like a bowl of spaghetti. Blood coated his grey suit from should to toe. His jaw was torn from his face and held in his hand as a trophy. Leaving his tongue hanging with no control. I refused to accept it , it felt to unreal. the blood dripping from what used to be a mouth , was the cause of the echoes. He layed there with no emotion. I mean of course he didn't have any emotions he was dead. I observed some more becoming more curious now. "who or what could have done this ?" My stomach was turning at the sight and smell of the corpse. I felt so alone and so torn at what my eyes witnessed. I rest my head against the wall closing my eyes hoping it'd all go away...but it didn't. I began to meditate a little bit relaxing my nerves. Assuming i was alone.

The floor began to screech behind. At first i payed no mind, then i heard it even closer. Feeling a presence i turned around quickly. Screaming in horror only to find the corpse of what used to be my principle marching towards me. His mouth moved like a hungry animal, making only moaning noises. His arms reached out to me like an unwelcome hug. I froze in terror. My body refused to move. My heart paced so hard you could almost see it coming out my chest. What do i do? Where do i go? The more i waited the more cornered i became. My mind raised as if i was taking a test i never even studied for. Clueless, is what i felt. All i could do was shut my eyes and with my high pitch voice I screamed bloody murder. My life flashed before my eyes as the walking corpse hands latched onto my arms like Velcro. Fighting with all my strength and might i pushed and punch, i felt hopeless. Feeling the heat from its mouth grow closer and closer to my face i screamed louder and , Blood gushed on my face like splattered paint. I gasped in relief finding the hungry carnivore on its knees deader than it already was. Unaware at what was happening i touched the weapon that saved my life. It was an arrow. Very stern and smooth i ran my fingers along the base until it reached the corpses skull. Stopping to realize i wasn't alone, looking up i seen this man. My hero.

"you okay there little lady?"

I remained silent.

"what? zombie got your tongue or suntin?, besides what are you doing here anyways tynna commit suicide?"

Out of my daze i spoke up. " who are you? and w-w-w-what are YOU doing here?"

"I heard your heard your howling almost 2 blocks from here."

I observed this man very closely. He carried A thick layer of dirty brown hair that covered most of his face. His green eyes glimmered at me waiting on my responses. The dirt on his face made him look like a warrior returning from a battle field. His vest gave him this bad ass look, that was super hot. To top off the master piece he hung a bow an arrow around his back side. E same machine that saved my life.

Acting of no interest i repeated myself "Who are you?"

"Sorry for being impolite little lady, My names Daryl."


End file.
